Pequeño talismán
by Momoleft
Summary: Las películas de miedo siempre han sido aburridas y predecibles y que Izuku se asustara ante ellas dejaba aun mas claro que el chico era alguien a quien se debía proteger y cuidar, o por lo menos eso pensaban Shoto y Katsuki antes de irse a dormir, grande fue su sorpresa que ante una aterradora aparición ambos sucumbirían al pánico ¡One-shot! TodoDeku; KatsuDeku


**One-Shot**

 **Pequeño** **talismán**

─Esto es tan falso─ Dijo pesado Bakugo mientras apuntaba el televisor

─Y-Yo creo que aterrador─ Musitó pálido Izuku mientras se afirmaba las piernas

─Midoriya, no es real, no temas─ Habló tranquilo Shoto mientras miraba a su amigo temblar como un chiguagua

Hoy era domingo, y el lunes seria feriado, muchos de la 1-A se habían ido a casa debido al fin de semana largo con tal de pasarlo junto a sus familias dejando a un pequeño grupo en los dormitorios entre ellos Kirishima, Kaminari, Tokoyami, Bakugo, Toru, Todoroki, Mina y finalmente el pecoso. Ya que muchos no tenían nada mejor que hacer , Kaminari propuso el realizar una maratón de películas, cosa que a los presentes les pareció bien después de todo, no había nada mejor que hacer, se amontonaron en la sala principal con Izuku, Todoroki e Kirishima en el suelo y los demás en los sillones, las películas habían sido desde graciosas hasta triste, desde la sirenita hasta la razón de estar contigo, pero ahora, a las 23:45 horas, fue Tokoyami que propuso que era el momento de iniciar las horas de terror colocando películas de su colección de miedo. Izuku intentó escapar, pero tras unos insultos de "Cobarde" por parte de Bakugo y unos "Tranquilo Midoriya no es real" por parte de Todoroki, el pecoso cedió a la presión y termino siendo un buñuelo con su manta tiritando del miedo entre la oscuridad de la habitación mientras que la única luz presente era del televisor

─A-Ah─ Dejo escapar del miedo el pecoso mientras su color piel natural se volvía un blanco papel

─Midoriya, no es real─ Volvió a decir Todoroki mientras miraba a su amigo

─Shhh, cierren la boca─ Gruñó el cenizo desde los sillones ─, a la perra esa ya la van a matar

─No entiendo cuál es la tendencia de los protagonistas de abrir las puertas que les dicen: No las abran─ Recriminó Kirishima mientras se cruzaba de brazos

─Pues, la curiosidad mato al gato ¿No? ─ Preguntó divertido Kaminari mientras llenaba su boca con palomitas

─Me gusta esta trama─ Dijo Mina─. Además me gusta la relación entre la chica y el joven

─Ya cállense ─ Gruñó Bakugo molesto con el parloteo

─Se perderán la mejor parte─ Musitó Tokoyami atento al televisor

─No entres ahí, no entres ahí... ─Izuku se tapó los ojos─ ¿Por qué entro ahí?

─Me dio sueño─ Dijo Ashido mientras se colocaba de pie, Toru bostezó ante el comentario

─A mi igual, estar todo el día frente al televisor agota─ Dijo el rubio eléctrico mientras se colocaba de pie y miraba al pelirrojo ─ ¿Viejo vienes?

─Si, ya la vi─ Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se colocaba de pie ─¿Bakugo?

─No─ Declaró el cenizo concentrado en la televisión─, lárguense rápido

─¿Puedo dormir contigo Mina? ─ Pregunto la chica invisible a la plirrosa ganándose un animado si

─También me voy─ Habló Tokoyami─, se de memoria las escenas y estoy cansado ¿Midoriya estás seguro que deseas continuar?

─S-Si, ne-necesito saber el final y ver que t-todo es falso─ Dijo pálido pero decidido el pecoso

─Me quedare con Midoriya asegurándome que no se desmaye─ Habló pausado el heterocromatico con las mejores intenciones

Y así, quedaron los tres juntos, Bakugo estaba atento a la trama, tenía demasiadas dudas referentes a quien era el malo de la película mientras que Todoroki consideraba la trama aburrida y bastante predecible, y Midoriya… Bueno, Midoriya…

─¡ESTA DETRÁS DE TI!

─¡NO GRITES IMBECIL! ─ Exclamó Bakugo dándole una patada al pecoso debido al susto que le había dado

─L-Lo siento Kacchan

Y así transcurrió la noche, la película al fin llego a su final predecible desde el punto de vista del cenizo y el heterocromatico, mientras que Izuku respiraba tranquilo al ver que había tenido un final feliz

─¿Vez Midoriya? Nada de que asustarse─ Dijo tranquilo con una leve sonrisa Shoto mientras se colocaba de pie, Izuku asintió de acuerdo para después volverse pálido una vez más─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─To-Todoroki─ Tartamudeó apuntando a la pantalla, el bicolor miro hacia donde el menor señalaba y suspiró pesado al leer "Basado en hechos reales"

─Deku─ Midoriya volteo pálido a ver a su amigo de infancia que inesperadamente le saco una fotografía─. Perfecto, con esa cara de mierda de miedo es ideal para fondo de pantalla

─Ya basta Bakugo─ Regañó el bicolor

─Oye Deku he oído que el dormitorio está construido sobre un cementerio indio─ Dijo divertido disfrutando el rostro pálido del pecoso

─Bakugo─ Gruñó Shoto mirando molesto al joven de ojos rubí, el cenizo sin ánimos de buscar pelea rodeo los ojos

─¡Tsk! Que aburrió eres─ Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros─ ¡Ahí se ven bastardos!

Shoto suspiro pesado, y miro de reojo a su amigo que temblaba como una gelatina, apagó el televisor y le sonrió tranquilo a su amigo que parecía un tierno y dulce bollo de canela, realizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que era hora de ir a dormir, Izuku asintió y siguió muy pegado a su heterocromatico amigo, afirmándose de su brazo mientras miraba de lado a lado temiendo que algo saltara y le asustara ¿Y si le pedía a Todoroki dormir esta noche con él?

¡No! ¡Izuku! Eres un aspirante a Héroe ¡Debes ser caliente!... Pero… ¿Los héroes pueden vencer a monjas embrujadas?

─Muy bien Midoriya─ Dijo el heterocromatico, Izuku tembló en su posición y abrió la puerta dejando a la vista lo oscura que era su habitación, Shoto notó la vacilación del menor y no pudo evitar pensar que el menor era como un niño, se adentró en la oscuridad y encendió la luz, abrió el closet, reviso bajo la cama y el baño

─To-Todoroki

─Despejado─ Dijo Shoto mientras palmeaba la cabeza del menor─,no hay fantasmas ni monstruos─ Izuku realizo un puchero

─N-No soy un niño

─Lo sé, eres un héroe, pero todos le tememos a algo─ Dijo con simpleza el heterocromatico mientras le sonreía─. Me voy a dormir

─S-Si─ Mustió el menor al ver como el joven salía de su alcoba en dirección a la escalera─ To-Todoroki─ Llamó logrando que su amigo se detuviera y le mirara─. A-Avísame cuando llegues a tu habitación

─Midoriya, vivo tres pisos más arriba ─Comentó divertido

─A-Aun así ten cuidado, por favor

─Si, tendré cuidado de no tropezar con un escalón─ Dijo mientras continuaba subiendo

─Descansa… ─ Le dijo a la oscuridad, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna y miró por sobre su hombro, no había nadie, aun así se adentró con rapidez a su habitación cerrando con seguro la puerta

Miro su vacía alcoba, tomo su computadora y coloco algo de música para despejar su mente, Shoto era un buen amigo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el detalle que había tenido, tomó su pijama y comenzó a desvestirse, ya se sentía más tranquilo, por lo menos ahora no pensaba en fantasmas o en monjas, termino de vestirse, apago la luz y el computador, adentrándose en su cama listo para dormir, se sentía liviano y todo un rollito de canela, la cama estaba muy calentita, era una lástima que su madre estaba fuera de la ciudad o hubiera pasado el fin de semana con ella, pero de todas formas ese día había sido divertido, resulto que Kaminari y Kirishima lloraban cuando un perrito moría en las películas, y que Kacchan era bueno guardando silencio en las películas

Su teléfono vibro, y sonrió para sus adentros al ver el mensaje en la pantalla

"Llegue, no tropecé"

Sonrió divertido, Shoto era un amigo muy gracioso, cerró los ojos y su cuerpo cedió al cansancio

Bakugo termino de revisar sus apuntes, por lo menos mañana tendría libre, solo fue una ojeada rápida, eso solía hacer cuando no lograba conciliar el sueño, miró su teléfono encontrándose con la foto recién sacada, sonrió divertido, Deku seguía siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre. Se colocó de pie, al fin separándose de su escritorio iba a enchufar su celular para cargarlo pero grande fue su sorpresa que tras dar un par de pasos hacia la conexión, la luz del dormitorio se había ido, maldijo internamente ¿El imbécil de Kaminari de nuevo? No, ese idiota se había ido a dormir hace más de una hora ¿Entonces qué?

Rasco su nuca molesto, pues ya que, cargaría mañana el celular, se dirigió a la cama y se cubrió cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza listo para dormir, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo sintiéndose muy relajado de al fin estar en cama

El silencio de habitación era acogedora, trago su propia saliva, sentía el sonido de las hojas de los arboles danzar en el patio, los pausados y calmos latidos de su corazón, la respiración que escuchaba a su lado, todo era paz, tranquilidad, ideal para un domingo en la noche

Abrió los ojos al sentir una fuerte punzada en el corazón, se sentó en su cama agitado y miro de lado a lado, estaba seguro haber sentido una respiración a su lado ¿Su imaginación?

─Ah mierda─ Dijo mientras se sobaba la cien molesto, de seguro ver demasiada televisión en un solo día le había freído parte de las neuronas

Se decidió ignorar el hecho y volvió a acomodarse dando la espalda a la orilla de la cama mirando directamente a la pared, él no era un cobarde, jamás había tenido pesadillas y nunca le había temido a algo cuando era niño, no iba a comenzar ahora, cerró los ojos con fuerza debía ignorar aquella mirada y aquella respiración que sentía con fuerza en su nuca

Shoto suspiró pesado, era incomodo mantener la mano elevada y encendida para poder leer el libro que su hermana le había prestado, pero no le quedaba de otra si quería continuar leyendo ya que la luz parecía no volver

─Esto es incómodo─ Dijo finalmente, dejando el libro aun lado de su futon, cesando el fuego de su mano izquierda, no era algo de vida o muerte, de todas formas tenía la vista cansada así que el sueño quizás le sumergiera de inmediato

Se acomodó y cerró los ojos, sus pesados parpados sucumbieron al sueño de inmediato, realizó una mueca al sentir el ambiente bastante frio, intento acomodarse y hundiré aún más en su futon, su cuerpo tendía la tendencia de aclimatarse con facilidad pero por razones que no lograba entender en esta ocasión le era difícil mantener el calor. Sintió como sus músculos cedían al sueño, sus parpados parecían negarse abrirse

Estaba dormitando, a un pie de entrar en el sueño perfecto

Su habitación se tono repentinamente oscura, lo sentía, algo en su pecho le decía que estaba sumergido en una sombra casi como si devoraba su cuerpo, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía, sintió un extraño andar alrededor se él, alguien danzaba casi como si estuviese disfrutando verle dormir, su respiración se volvió agitada, alguien le miraba, alguien le estaba mirando en este preciso momento, sentía la mirada fría y penetrante en su cuerpo, sentía como se acercaba con lentitud posándose en su pecho, posando su ser en su pecho impidiéndole respirar, sentía su caliente y sofocante reparación el rostro, sus ojos, eran oscuros, podía sentirlos en él, podía sentir la vacía mirada en él

Se sentó con brusquedad, logrando al fin moverse, su respiración era agitada y tocó su frente limpiando el sudor, miró sus manos aterrado, temblaba ¿Un sueño? Tocó su rostro y sentía húmeda y calidez de su piel, su pecho dolía ante la contante presión

Eso no había sido un sueño

No se atrevía a moverse, generalmente ya hubiera reventado al muy bastardo, pero ahora era diferente, su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, sus músculos estaban tenso, Bakugo había sucumbido a una extraña emoción que él desconocía: Miedo

Sintió las frías maños recorrer su espalda enterrando las garras en el proceso, la respiración pesada chocaba contra su nuca mientras aquella fría mirada se materia sobre su ser, vigilándole cada movimiento ¿Qué mierda era esto? No podía moverse, intentó mover sus labios pero torpemente logro separarlos, su adormecida lengua realizo un movimiento tosco y torpe, intentó formular una palabra mientras sentía como las frías manos rasgaban su playera

─M…Mu…Muérete─ Logró al fin formular

Al fin podía respirar normal, la mirada penetrante y vacía se había desvanecido se sentó en su cama pálido, con un sudor frio recorrer su cuerpo ¿El Quirk de un villano quizá? Pues si era así era un Quirk bastante desagradable ¿Estarían atacando la U.A.? Si eso debía hacer, porque no podía ser un─

─No seas estúpido, los fantasmas no existen─ Se auto regaño ante su pensamiento, se afirmó el rostro agitado, necesitaba comer algo o beber algo para despejar su mente ─. Comer algo─ Decidió, debía ir a la cocina en busca de algo para despejar su cabeza, eso, un paseo nocturno le ayudara

Se levantó aun nervioso, descalzo, ni loco estaría ni 5 minutos más en su habitación con aquel aire tan pesado que aún se mantenía, abrió la ventana antes de irse, tal vez solo era una mala ventilación. Salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás de él y se encamino a la escalera, generó un calor constante en su mano derecha logrando que su piel llegara al rojo vivo suficiente para iluminar un poco el suelo para no tropezar con la alfombra, pero su concentración se fue al carajo cuando vio una llama flotar en la escalera una llama roja y amarilla que danzaba mezclando los colores tornándose naranja ante su movimiento, avanzaba sin prisa por la escalera

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda

Tambaleo un momento, los fantasmas no existen, los fantasmas no existen… ¡Ah Mierda!

─¿Bakugo? ─ Sintió su pulsación reventar al reconocer la voz del Bastardo mitad frío, suspiró aliviado─ ¿Qué haces despierto?

─¡Lo mismo te pregunto! ─ gritó exaltado

─Voy a la habitación de Midoriya─ Dijo con calma mientras le miraba siendo su rostro iluminado por su mano

─¿A la de Deku? ¿Y por qué mierda vas hacia allá? ─ Preguntó con cierto tono de asco en su vos mientras se acercaba a su compañero

─Ah ocurrido algo extraño en mi habitación─ Bakugo se detuvo y le miro sorprendido─ No quiero estar solo

─¿Algo extraño? ─ Inquirió el cenizo, Shoto se mantuvo en silencio observando con detalle la reacción de su compañero de clase, se sintió incomodo al reconocer aquella expresión

─Acaso t-tú…

─No quiero hablar de eso─ Concluyó molesto el cenizo, avanzó delante del heterocromatico dirigiéndose hacia el primer piso para realizar su plan de alimentarse

─Bakugo─ Llamó, el cenizo volteo para notar el rostro serio del más alto─. Estas herido

─¿Ah? ─ Katsuki le miro confundido, pero dirigió su mano a su espalda con dificultad sintiendo un repentino ardor en su piel, ah mierda…─¡Doble mierda! ─ Dijo mientras retrocedía y se preparaba para pelear

Shoto volteó para ver espantado como la escalera del piso superior se había tonado oscura y atemorizante y como unos pies blancos bajaban lentamente la escalera casi guiando a la penumbra, la oscuridad devoraba las paredes, los escalones y todo en su camino, Katsuki estaba listo para pelear, villano o no, le reventaría la─

─¿Qué carajo? ─ Dejó escapar al ver que no lograba generar explosiones ni aumentar la temperatura de su palma, el fuego de Shoto comenzó a disminuir casi como si se asfixiará ante la presencia de aquella oscuridad─ ¡Ilumina imbécil!

─No logro que mi don funcione─ Dijo alterado retrocediendo unos pasos

Ambos jóvenes miraron espantados a la extraña presencia que para horror de ellos, lograron ver una sonrisa fría y extraña entre la oscuridad, no les quedo de otra, debían huir. Bajaban los peldaños de saltos, el plan de Katsuki era llegar al exterior del edificio y lograr tener un poco de luz gracias a la luna, pero al llegar al segundo piso Shoto se adentró en el pasillo dejando paralizado al cenizo un momento

─¡Que mierda haces! ─ Gritó alterado el cenizo, Shoto le miro por sobre el hombro sin detener sus pasos

─¡Voy a la habitación de Midoriya! ─Exclamó deteniéndose en la puerta asignada. Katsuki maldijo a su adentros, pese a que su orgullo le impedía pedir ayuda al pecoso, no podía abandonar al imbécil y despreciable de su compañero, volteó para notar que aquella presencia les había alcanzado, sin dudarlo más, se dirigió a un lado del heterocromatico ─. Esta con seguro─ Dijo mientras movía la perilla de lado a lado

─¡ENTONCES TIRA LA PUTA PUERTA!

─No haré eso─ Gruñó el bicolor─, seria destruir propiedad de la escuela

─¡¿EN SERIO ME VIENES CON ESO AHORA?! ─Preguntó iracundo, ambos voltearon hacia la escalera notando como la figura se hacía cada vez más visible, la oscuridad devoraba las paredes, las puertas y la alfombra, estaba a unos metros de ellos ─¡HASTE A UN LADO! ─ Ordenó comenzando a patear descaradamente la madera logrando al fin destruir el jodido seguro permitiéndoles entrar a la habitación del pecoso, quien brinco somnoliento en su cama ante el ruido, los jóvenes se adentraron en la habitación cerrando la puerta, ambos apoyándose contra la madera impidiendo que la extraña criatura entrara

─¿Todoroki? ¿Kacchan? ─ Preguntó el pecoso al aire, se acercó a la lámpara que estaba a un lado de su cama

─No hay─ Intentó advertir el heterocromatico pero para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes Izuku logro encender la luz sin ningún problema

─¿Ocurre algo? ─ Preguntó curioso

─Hay un villano en el pasillo─ Dijo Bakugo no aceptando el hecho de una explicación paranormal

─¡¿Un villano?! ─ Preguntó por reflejo el pecoso mientras se destapaba, Izuku se acercó a la puerta y de un brinco de lanzo al pasillo mirando de lado a lado en busca del villano que estaba atacando a sus amigos ─Pero si no hay nada…

Los jóvenes recién llegados se asomaron por el umbral, el pasillo estaba claro no había rastros de oscuridad, no había nadie que no fuese el pecoso quien valientemente camino hacia la escalera mirando de arriba y abajo sin encontrar rastros de alguien, Katsuki miró a su compañero de escape quien le miro angustiado

─No hay nadie aquí─ Dijo el pecoso a lo lejos

─Entonces fue un─ El heterocromatico le miró confundido al cenizo que le cubría la boca mientras le miraba serio, este negó

─Solo asustaras al imbécil de Deku─ Musito con tranquilidad, Shoto le miro unos segundos, era verdad, si el fantasma se había ido no había razón para decirle a Midoriya lo sucedido

─No hay nadie─ Dijo el pecoso mientras miraba confundido a sus amigos

─Te escuche a la primera─ Gruñó el cenizo molesto

Izuku miro con una leve y compasiva sonrisa a sus amigos

─No hay nada─ volvió a decir─. Ya todo está bien, pueden volver a sus habitaciones

Los recién llegados intercambiaron una mirada

─Buenas noches Midoriya─ Dijo Shoto mientras apagaba la luz de la lámpara y apegaba su cuerpo al menor, y Izuku chilló al sentir la calidez del heterocromatico ─Buenas noches Bakugo

─Cierra la boca─ Gruñó Katsuki ya con ojos cerrados del otro lado de Midoriya

Izuku estaba rojo de vergüenza durmiendo entre Shoto y Kacchan en su diminuta cama, pese a que insistió en ir él solo a la habitación de Kacchan por un futon, ninguno de los dos amigos se lo permitió algo de que "Era muy arriesgado" y así termino durmiendo como un sándwich entre ambos compañeros de escuela, sentía la tranquila respiración de Todoroki en su mejilla derecha se movió un poco intentando tomar algo de distancia de su heterocromatico amigo pero topo con el cuerpo del cenizo sintiendo el dulce aroma tan propio del joven que transpiraba nitroglicerina

¿Cómo podría dormir así? Esto era demasiado intenso

Despertó, y si antes de dormir se sentía un sándwich ahora era mil veces peor, Kacchan le estaba rodeando con los brazos de una forma posesiva mientras hundía su nariz en sus risos azabaches mientras que Todoroki tenía una de sus piernas enlazadas con las suyas hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, esto era demasiado vergonzoso

Izuku sentía su corazón latir a mil por minuto, sintió que el agarre de Bakugo aumentaba mientras Todoroki se hundía aún más en su cuerpo mientras le abría las piernas al atraer su extremidad hacia él

Ambos intrusos estaban despiertos, y competían instintivamente por el pequeño cuerpo del menos, Bakugo estaba demasiado cómodo con la suavidad de la piel del menor ¿Quién diría que el nerd sería tan cómodo para dormir? Mientras que Shoto se negaba a separarse de su amigo de olor a lavanda que le relajaba demasiado. La alianza que había nacido la noche anterior contra su enemigo paranormal se había acabado, ahora iniciando una competencia por el cómodo cuerpo del menor

─¿C-Chicos?

No sabía si lo de anoche había sido un fantasma o un villano, pero una cosa tenían claro estando de acuerdo sin siquiera hablarlo, Izuku era su pequeño talismán, y no lo dejarían que nadie se los arrebate, ni ellos mismo

─C-Chicos…Tengo hambre…

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Se despide Momoleft!**


End file.
